Misscliks Devotion: Episode 34
Recap 1510-03-02 The band with Crown Prince Shunin arrive in Yetel. Kes & Kellen give Koibu's Khorus the song they wrote for them to sing. Koibu's Khorus have trouble stomaching the lyrics. Governor Assam hosts the band in the Governor's Mansion for the next few days. Kes's Dream Kes has a dreem back to her childhood in the Elven Village of Valuria as the teenage version of elves. Teenage Kellen is marching around with his drum and singing a song. Whatchat and Kalia Ethelle are also there. Kalia insists that Kes join in the music lesson. Kes plays a lullaby on her Ocarina. Whatchat and Kalia then head inside. Kes talks to Kellen, who is still playing his drum. Leaventh then walks over, carrying a sack. Kes is glad to see Leaventh. Leaventh plays the drum better and keeps a better beat than Kellen. Leaventh then asks Kellen and asked him for lyrics, but Kellen acts silly. Leaventh gives up and starts making out with Kes. 1510-03-05 Kes wakes up confused. He climbs out of bed and sees a luch Akuban garden outside the window. Kes holds the Leaventh's ring, still on it's chain around her neck. Over breakfast the whole band is told that tonight will be a Masquerade Ball. So the band go out and get masks for the event. Olivia buys a dress alone in secret. Kellen gets a blue bird outfit to go along with the mask. Ransom gets a mascotr green dragon costume. Kes gets a detailed metallic mask. Rhonda gets a masked immortal warrior. Guy Claypool asks for help with his outfit, and Kellen paints his face like a tiger. Guy heads off to get his outfit. That night the Masquerade Ball starts in a large building at the end of a pier. Guy turns up not as tiger but as Lawyer Guy Claypool. Olivia shows up in a formal peach-colored dress, simple and elegant unlike usual style. Koibu's Khorus is on the stage plays "The Heroes of Aska Island". Ian, the leader of Koibu's Khorus, is having trouble keeping his composure. Ransom and Kes dance, while Ransom has been practising he still isn't that good at it. Kes however is still distracted by the dream she had last night. After some time an announcement from a man in a gold face-mask and studded leather armor, saying it is time to move the Masquerade Ball to his ship at the end of the pier. The main deck of the ship has been turned into a dance hall and there are lanterns in the rigging above. Olivia is approached my a man dressed like a bandit, who asks Olivia for a dance. She agress and the two dance. The bandit turns out to be Count Alex Guilder, who is visiting Akuba with his fiancee, Natasha. They are going around visiting all the nobles, inviting them to their wedding. Count Alex Guilder invites Olivia to the wedding. He admits that Natasha doesn't inspire him like Olivia does. Kellen and Guy dance together. The man in the golden mask approaches Kes & Ransom, and requests a dance with Kes. Kes agrees and Ransom says 'enjoy'. The man in the golden mask mentions having seen Whatchat recently, or recently for elves like them. Kes tells the man in the golden mask that Whatchat has passed recently, and the two commiserate. Rhonda who saw Ransom's poor dancing offers to give Ransom some help to get better at dancing. The man in the golden mask talks about Kellen, asking if he is better at keeping a beat. He then asks about Ransom and if he is the love she'd always wanted. Kes talks about having lost the love of her life, and is unsure about Ransom. Kes tries to figure out who from Valuria is under the Golden Mask. Ransom goes poorly with dancing. Rhonda changes teaching strategies and has Ransom closes his eyes and she lead, saying to Ransom just to focus on the movement of his feet. Olivia meets back up with Kellen and Guy, carrying them drinks. Olivia & Kellen suggest a 3 person dance with some undertones to Guy. Kes starts asking questions, trying to figure out who the man in the golden mask is. She figures out it is Leaventh, her dead boyfriend. He said today the veil between the world is thin and and he was able to visit. Ransom's dance lesson at the bow of the ship doesn't go well. Ransom tanks Rhonda for saving him from the kidnappers in Sandashar, and she thanks Ransom for all the training. Ransom observes that the two of them have a lot in common. She suggests they head to a haunted house where you go though the house with a wooden sword and kill all the "monsters". Ransom tries to talk with Kes to invite her to come to the Haunted House as well. Kes wants to stay with Leaventh, and says that Ransom and Rhonda should go have a fun time. Ransom realises that Kes has been dancing with this one person for half an hour, and asks if she would like to dance with him, but Kes suggests he just leave and go to the haunted house. Kes says that Leaventh is just a childhood friend, but refuses to tell Ransom his name. Ransom and Rhonda go over to Kellen, Olivia and Guy, who are very drunk. Ransom asks Olivia to see if Kes is under the effects of a charm spell. Olivia drunkenly explains the whole ship is magical, but Kes doesn't have any magic on her. Kellen, Olivia and Guy then head below deck. Ransom and Rhonda head off to the Haunted House. Leaventh talks about how as a spirit he is usally back in the crypt in Valuria. Something is holding him to the world still, he is unable to move on. Leaventh asks for stories about what Kes has done since he died. Kes starts to tell stories, but admits she feels overwhelmed by all the dreams a premonitions. Kellen, Olivia and Guy are downstairs and it is a smaller dance floor. After short time they retire from the party. Ransom and Rhonda arrive at the Haunted House, "The Tomb of Horrors". They have roleplay as heroes in order to be allowed to "slay the undead" inside. Rhona is given a wooden lance and ridges Ransom's back and defeat the monsters inside. They come across a "Elf Zombie" who is here to take everything that Ransom loves and destroy it, they destroy the zombie and find a treasure chest full of fake gold coins. The two continue down a dark corridor. In the dark Rhonda kisses Ransom, and Ransom returns the kiss and embrace on the ground. Back onboard the ship on the deck under the moonlight, Kes and Leaventh are still dancing as the party around them is being closed down. Leaventh says their time together is running out, the phantom ship will need to depart soon. Anyone on board will be taken over to the otherside. Kes wants to stay with Leaventh, but Leaventh says that Kes has to let go rather than hold on to the past. The two talk as they walk to the gangplank. Kes gives Leaventh his ring back, and asks how he was going to propose. Leaventh relives the proposal and Kes says yes, removes Leaventh's mask and the two kiss. Leaventh urges Kes to leave and the bells for the ship to leave ring. Kes steps onto the gangplank then reaches to take back the ring but the ship and Leaventh vanish and Kes falls into the cold harbor water, but she has the ring and she puts it on her the ring finger of her left hand. Kellen, Olivia and Guy go to their room and start creating art together. Kes walks back wet and freezing alone to Governor Assam's Manor House and to her empty room. Ransom walks out of the haunted house with Rhonda, with the feeling of clarity that he was always meant to be with her. The two walk back to the Governor's Mansion in a comfortable silence. They get back to the Mansion. Rhonda goes to her room, and Ransom goes to his room, but Kes is already asleep. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes